Final Fantasy XIV
Final Fantasy XIV, also known as Final Fantasy XIV Online, is the fourteenth installment of the Final Fantasy series, first revealed at E3 2009, and the second MMORPG in the series, after Final Fantasy XI. The Collector's Edition of the game was released worldwide on September 22, 2010 for Windows (PC). A PlayStation 3 release was originally planned for March 2011 but has been delayed for an unspecified amount of time.Lodestone website PS3 version delayed Although Final Fantasy XIV is intended to have monthly fees, its free trial period has been extended for an unknown duration. The universe of Final Fantasy XIV is more technologically advanced than Vana'diel in Final Fantasy XI. Gameplay Final Fantasy XIV is a MMORPG similar to Final Fantasy XI, featuring a new system of class growth that will give players more freedom in choosing quests. Final Fantasy XIV focuses on character growth, expanding upon the Job System used in Final Fantasy XI, and features a more involved story and more complex and varied quests. The game is intended to appeal to players who play on their own and so do not form large parties, but the option to play cooperatively with others is still present. The game does not include a voice chat option, and is limited to text chat only. Armoury System In the game there are four base disciplines, which each divide into several classes. Each class has its own weapon type, and changing classes is as simple as changing weapons, which is referred to as the Armoury System. Character Creation The Character Creation system allows a greater depth of customization from the player than Final Fantasy XI; players can choose colour palettes, hair styles and face types after selecting a race and clan. Within these choices, players can make detailed adjustments to facial features such as eye, nose and mouth shape. Players can also decide to add aesthetic features such as scars, tattoos, tribal paints and jewels if they so wish. Guilds During the game, the player character must join a guild in order to receive Guildleves, decorative cards which each hold a quest for the character to complete. The quests can include anything from hunting a specific monster to item collection or even negotiation with the enemies. The Guildleves can be completed alone or with a party of other players, with everyone being able to reap the benefits of the quest. The players can also multi-task on several leves at the same time. Aetheryte In the game, the player characters can move quickly from place to place by using Aetherytes, large shards of crystallized aether that are fused with ancient machinery. These crystals act as teleporters, but using them too much has negative effects.http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com Story The game takes place in a land called Eorzea, which consists the continent of Aldenard and its surrounding islands, all situated in the world of Hydaelyn. Eorzea contains several independent city-states: the bustling port and pirate hideout Limsa Lominsa; the wealthy desert city of Ul'dah; the city of Gridania hidden in deep woods; and the mountain top bastion called Ishgard.Official North American Final Fantasy XIV Website Eorzea was first inhabited by gods and goddesses, which the wandering tribes that settled the land started calling the Twelve. The gods blessed the tribes that came to the savage land with welfare, but the tribes began fighting with each other, and war tore Eorzea apart. Fifteen years before the events of the game, metal-clad warriors invaded Eorzea with flame-spewing weapons and colossal airships. The army came from the Garlean Empire, and it didn't take long before the mightiest of the six city-states, Ala Mihgo, fell under their force. The other city-states united their power to defend themselves, but just as fast as it had arrived, the imperial army was gone again. A new era began at Eorzea, known as the "Age of Calm", which the city-states spent by building up their defenses and training their armies. Before, the cities had hired mercenaries for their inner wars, but now they trusted only professional soldiers, leaving the sellswords unemployed and restless. To keep them from causing harm and steer their energy into helping others instead, the city-states founded a network of adventuring guilds. Limsa Lominsa Storyline Mission 1: Shapeless Melody During a ship trip to Limsa Lominsa, the player wakes up hearing a soft singing voice, yet can't see anyone resembling a songstress around. Upon exploring the ship, the vessel is suddenly attacked by a horde of sea beasts. With the help of Sthalmann and Y'shtola, the beasts are defeated, however a giant Sea Serpent attacks and nearly destroys the ship. Mission 2: Treasures of the Main Upon arriving on town, the player is escorted to the Adventurer's Guild - known as the Drowning Wench - and introduced to her proprietor, Baderon, who offers general advice and encourages the player to look around the various Lominsan' guilds. Upon arriving on Fisherman's Bottom, the fisherman's guild - called "pullers" - , the player is asked by Wawalago to escort Sisipu to the Oschon's Torch lighthouse. There, they notice something is wrong and investigate the area, finding a few dead bodies and two suspicious characters talking. These two are Emerick and Travanchet, speaking about an agreement Emerick wants to make with the Sahagin. When spotted by the player, however, both pretend to be mere pullers and leave. Back into town, the player discovers that the Sahagin have been frequently attacking lately, with the latest targets being the lighthouse and a fleet of the Knights of the Barracuda. Mission 3: Legends Adrift On a later mission, Baderon speaks about a mysterious island called Seal Rock, whose legend is famous amongst the people of Limsa Lominsa. Some rumors says that during the recent Sahagin ambushes, a pirate gang known as the Kraken's Arms landed on the rock. Speaking with some of the wench's patrons, the player meets Y'shtola again, who reveals that she is searching for a shadowless man accused of assisting the Sahagin, and plans to search the pirate galleon called "the Astalicia", the Marauders' Guild. The player then explores the place, only to be found and nearly captured by it's pirates. However, at around the same time, the galleon is raided by the Knights of the Barracuda, who are searching for Emerick, and the commotion allows the player to escape unharmed. Out of leads, Baderon tells the player that the young Lalafel Sisipu wants to talk with him. She reveals the location of a secret fishing hole, and asks a meeting at the place. Upon arriving there, the player finds 1st Squadron Commodore Sthalmann and after a long conversation, learns that he believes that he believe the young pirate Emerick to be the one responsible for betraying his squadron to the Sahagin, but is not sure about the details. Back in town, the player is asked to meet the assessors at Mealvaan's Gate, who believes he has to return a firearm used during a recruitment evaluation in the Coral Tower. However, the place is attacked by an all female pirate gang known as the Sanguine Sirens, led by Rhoswen, searching for Emerick. Y'shtola soon appears, showing a great knowledge about Seal Rock island and it's secrets, as well as deciphering an ancient message carves upon a tablet shown to her by First Assessor J'arhll. After this, she fights against the ransacking pirates, defeating many of them before the Barracuda Knights arrive and forces the pirates to retreat. Mission 4: Never the Twain Shall Meet After these events, the player speaks once again with Baderon, who gives information about Emerick. It seems the young man was once rumored to be held prisoner on one of the Knights of the Barracuda galleons anchored far offshore from Limsa Lominsa. Then, he mentions that Captain Hob on Fisherman's Bottom might provide a passage into the Barracuda Ship. Right after arriving on the ship, however, a Sahagin ship is spotted closing fast, and the player has to locate Emerick as quick as possible, meeting him and Merodaulyn of the Sanguine Sirens on the lower deck, ready to battle. The player has to choose who to assist on the ensuing battle, fighting the other on a Boss Battle. However, the fight was a mere charade prepared by the two. Before the player is able to make any questions, Y'shtola also arrives and try to gain information from the pirates, but the Sahagin launch their assault on the Barracuda fleet, who is swallowed by a massive wave created by the same Sea Serpent that was spotted earlier. Y'shtola protects the player with a magic barrier, who later awakens on one of Limsa Lominsa's docks, with the Miqote's words ringing on his head: "Find the key" Speaking once again with Baderon, the players learns that the Knights of Barracuda are looking for him and that it's best to surrender. The player goes to the Coral Tower to do just that, but the place is a mess because of the Sahagin attack on the naval fleet. Speaking with Isaudorel, and Commodore Reyner, the player tells about the Sea Serpent attack. Commodore Sthalmann arrives and confirms the story, reporting that his men used an artifact from Mealvaan's Gate to drive the beast back to the abyss, and also informing Reyner than they plan on arresting one Y'shtola for the crime of espionage. Following Sthalman to the Gods's Grip, the player arrives just in time to find him and Y'shtola fighting. She orders the commodore to surrender to her a powerful “key”, and neither side willing to wield. Suddenly, the world is enveloped into a bright light, and when the player's sight returns, he finds himself in the same place as before, but alone. Searching around, the player finds Sthalmann, Merodaulyn, and Emerick holding a hushed conversation, and learns that the trio is planning to claim the treasure of Seal Rock for themselves and use it towards their own gain. Once again, a bright light envelopes the player and he finds himself in front of Y'shtola once again. Y'shtola claims that you have the ability to view the happenings of the past, and a meteor shower erupts from skies right after, raining light down upon the player and the others. As soon as it ends, a strange man appears and fights against Y'shtola, stealing the key and claiming that “power as this does not belong in the hands of your kind”, before turning into shadows. The player loses consciousness soon after. Awakening on Limsa Lominsa once again, the player only recalls a voice speaking of "The Echo". Speaking with Baderon, he learns that a man called Blackburn carried you there and left a message, telling the player to visit the Path of the Twelve, located in the Merchants Ward of Ul'dah. Path of the Twelve Storyline The three main storylines converge at this point Mission 5: Fade to White Following Blackburn's lead, arriving at the Waking Sands, the meeting place of the Path of the Twelve. There, he meets their leader, Minfilia, who claims to understand what happened earlier. To prove it, she asks the player to use the power of the "Echo" to see her past. Upon doing that, the player sees a past conversation held on that same hall. Minfilia then explains that many people have been "gifted" with that power after witnessing a starshower, and that the Path of the Twelve is an organization that offers a meeting place for those people and strives to bring peace to Eorzea, offering the player the chance to join. After joining, she teaches what she knows about that power; it not only allows a person to see anyone's past - albeit not able to interfere with it - but also allows to access another's thoughts, making it possible to understand their words even without knowing their language. The player then is directed to Lady Tataru, to register himself as member of the Path and choose a Path Companion. Mission 6: Together We Stand Not long after, a party of sylphs enter into the Waking Sands asking for help, claiming that their home, Moonspore Grove, is being invaded by imperial soldiers from Garlemald. Lady Minfilia then gives her first task to the player: Investigate the Black Shroud with their Path Companion. Arriving at Camp Nine Ivies, the player is greeted by several sylphs claiming that Moonspore Cove has been invaded, and while they were able to escape, their children - "podlings" - will soon be found and killed by the invaders. Since the whole area is full of imperial troops and war machines, the player must sneak his way to the Groove, avoiding contact with the Garleans. Arriving at the grove, the player is trusted with a podling and must escape; it seems that not all podlings were saved from the Empire; this, however, shall not deter the sylphs from remaining in the one place they call home. Mission 7: Toll of the Warden Later on, Minfilia has a new assignment: The player must visit the Ashcrowm Consortium in gridania, as they need help. Arriving there, he learns about the history of Eorzea's crystal trade and how until recently most of the realm's crystals have been obtained by negotiating with beast tribes. However, ever since the beings known as Primals appeared, the tribes refuse to sell more shards, as they are crucial part of the summoning process, and therefore crafters are facing an increasingly higher increase of demand with not enough supply of crystals. Claiming that solving these issues are part of the purpose of the Path, Heydn asks the player to try negotiating with the Amalj'aa around Camp Drybone. The player then is directed to an Amalj'aa excavation site, where they find an Ashcrown party already engaged in negotiations with the Amalj'aa and the Ixali. Their leader explains that both tribes are on the verge of summoning their "primals," which, if they are successful, would mean the death of all those in the mesa caves. After either parley or fighting, the tribes are convinced to stop their summoning rituals, however before negotiation can begin about the crystals issues, a strange creature that the sylphs call "Ascian" appears and frightens the remaining beastmen, who flees. Meanwhile, the player's path companion spots a large sack of crystals left in their hurry, and those should be enough for a while. Mission 8: Forever Taken Back into Ashcrown Consortium, Sylphs claim they may be while to persuade the Ixal into resuming crystal trade with them; to do so, they must get "unaspected crystals" - pure crystals devoid of any elemental aspect, perfect for the Primal summoning rituals. To get them, one must simply travel to the far away land of Mor Dhona and bury a crystal there for a time; it will quickly be drained of their elemental energy by the mysterious force said to slumber there. Upon returning to the Consortium, the sylphs mention mysterious figures known only as "Paragons," whom they claim were the ones who originally taught the beast tribes how to summon the primals from the aetherial void. Believing that this information could be useful to the Path of the Twelve, the player returns there to speak with Minfilia. However, things are quite messy on the Walking Sands. Lady Minfilia called a meeting with all the new members of their brotherhood, wishing to address the imperial linkpearls that are being distributed about the realm as of lately. According to the message played on this pearl, the beast tribes are the enemies of Eorzea and mean to summon their "eikons" to kill the peoples of the five races, and calls all city states to accept Imperial Rule and fight against the beast tribes, in exchange of protection against the Primals. Minfilia adds that because of their ability to communicate with the tribes, all walkers will be branded by the Empire as heathens. Upon confrontation of the player's Path Companion, she mentions that she doesn't plan to stand idly as the empire hunt them; she intends to open up talks with the beast tribes in order to recruit their strength in fighting the Empire. Mission 9: Lord Errant After a conversation with his/her Path Companion, the player decides to assist Lady Minfilia in her quest to bring the beast tribes to their side, and travels to the Amal'jaa stronghold to try negotiating with the tribe elders. Halfway there, the duo meets a pair of Sylphs with similar intentions; they also mention that one of the Paragons have been spotted there. However, before reaching the center of the stronghold, they are spotted and captured by the Amal'jaa, being put in a cell with several other prisoners. Soon, every captive is led to a large clearing, where the Primal Ifrit is summoned, where a so called "cleansing" ritual is held - brainwashing via magical blue flames. All the other prisoners are affected by the spell, and are ordered to attack the player. Since they are not enemies, they must be not killed - some can be brought to their senses via parley, others have to be attacked. Ifrit remains silent during the whole confrontation, but as soon as it ends, he starts making several cryptic questions, concluding with the revelation that the player and companion, too, can summon their own primal, as well as everyone else with the gift of the Echo, and let the player escape upon promising to never summon one and feigning loyalty to Ifrit. Mission 10: Of Men They Sing A strange distress call is caught on the Path Linkpearl, and no one knows who was responsible for that, only their location; The player is then asked to go to the signal origin and search for the responsible. Reaching camp Nine Ivies, their Path Companion is spotted speaking with a group of Soldiers, who claim to be part of the Ala Mhigan Resistance. It seems that one of the members of the resistance was the deceased brother of the player's Path Companion. The soldier also mentions that one of their scouts is missing and is being chased by the Empire; since the scout has crucial information about the Resistance, it's important to find her before the empire does. Exploring the forest, the player finds the scout severely injured and being pursued by a pack of wolfs. After defeating the monsters, collars drop of them, showing that they were controlled by the Empire. Mission 11:???? This is the final mission of the main storyline (as of November 07, 2011). Playable Races .]] There are five playable races resembling those from Final Fantasy XI. Each race has a new name and their appearance has been slightly altered; additionally, each is also divided into two clans. *'Hyur' :The Hyur are a race not originally from Eorzea, having migrated there and brought their technology with them. They are split into two clans, the Highlanders and the Midlanders. They are very similar to Humes. *'Lalafell' :The Lalafell are a race from the seas south of Eorzea. The race consists of the Plainsfolk and the Dunesfolk. They are similar to the Tarutaru. *'Miqo'te' :The Miqo'te are a race from Eorzea, and like the Hyur, they are not originally native to the region. Miqo'tes are either Seekers of the Sun or Keepers of the Moon. They are cat-like beings, and are similar to the Mithra. *'Roegadyn' :The Roegadyn are a race from the seas north of Eorzea. This maritime race is broken into two tribes; the Sea Wolves and the Lohengardes. They are like the Galka, though they lack tails. *'Elezen' :The Elezen are the race that has lived in Eorzea the longest and co-exist peacefully with the other races. Elezen can either be Wildwood Elezen or Duskwight Elezen. They are similar to the Elvaan. Music Final Fantasy XIV's soundtrack is composed entirely by Nobuo Uematsu, the first full musical score he has composed for a Final Fantasy game in ten years, since Final Fantasy IX. Though the full tracklist is still to be released, rearrangements of the series' "Main Theme", "Prologue" and the "Victory Fanfare" have been confirmed. There are said to be 82 tracks in total for the game, and will be released in two installments: Final Fantasy XIV/Field Tracks and Final Fantasy XIV/Battle Tracks. The game's vocal theme, "Answers", is sung by American musician Susan Calloway, who is also known to Final Fantasy Online fans as a vocalist of Distant Worlds from Final Fantasy XI. Production Originally codenamed Rapture, it was first mentioned in August 2005, although few details were revealed between that date and 2009 apart from a concept video (now outdated), various statements concerning the platforms of the game (the Xbox 360 was considered at one point), and the fact that it was developed with the Crystal Tools engine. Hiromichi Tanaka recently stated that there are no plans for an Xbox 360 version at this time. However, he did say that Square is still talking with Microsoft. Final Fantasy XIV was originally directed by Nobuaki Komoto, with art design by Akihiko Yoshida. However, because of the game's bad reception, Nobuaki was replaced by Naoki Yoshida as the new director. Lodestone website 2010/12/10 changes announced on the dev team Reception Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot rated the game 4/10 or "poor."http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/finalfantasy14/review.html GameTrailers rated it 4.2/10.http://www.gametrailers.com/game/final-fantasy-xiv/11432 Rory Manion of GameSpy rated it 2/5 or "fair."http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/square-enix-next-gen-mmorpg/1127142p1.html Charles Onyett of IGN rated it 5.5/10 or "mediocre."http://pc.ign.com/articles/112/1123824p1.html Cheat Code Central rated it 4.2/5. Packaging Artwork References External Links *[http://www.finalfantasyxiv.com/ Official Final Fantasy XIV Website] *[http://ffxiv.wikia.com/wiki/FFXIV_Wiki Final Fantasy XIV Wiki] *Wikipedia article *Official First Trailer, E3 2009 (YouTube Video) *FINAL FANTASY XIV 東京ゲームショー2009 トレーラー（日本語版） (TGS2009 Trailer) (YouTube video) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iybu0l3MlXs Final Fantasy XIV official battle theme and Victory fanfare] (YouTube Video) de:Final Fantasy XIV es:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV 14